Winter affections
by Grey vs Ale
Summary: They were the closest of friends at IS academy with the passing of the years can they admit to each other their feelings? Charlotte and Ichika one shot lemon


Infinite Stratos winter affections

"S-So cold Ichika-kun! I'm going to get you!" A gentle voice shrieked at the snowball on her face. The voice belonging to none other than Charlotte Dunois wearing a winter oversized fluffy yellow coat with orange boots. She scooped up a sizable chunk of snow between her orange gloves rolling it into a nice snowball. Truth be told this was her first snowball fight finding it very enjoyable.

"I'd like to see you try Charl-chan," Ichika chuckled hiding behind a thick tree with a snowball in his right hand. His choice of winter apparel was a white winter coat zipped up to the top. The reason why the two were having a snowball fight was the simple reason it being the perfect weather for it.

"Aha take this!" Charlotte ran towards where Ichika was hiding with a smile on her face. This was so much fun if only she could have done this with everyone else around. Than again it had been two years, since everyone graduated IS academy and did their own thing. Laura went back to Germany stating she had to go back because Clarissa needed her on the frontline. Cecilia went back to Britain she had affairs in her household to manage. Rin decided to takeover her family's restaurant after her father passed away. Houki, went along her path to be the Japanese representative IS cadet and was getting ready for the fourth Mondo Grosso.

This left Charlotte to be with her extended family for that year after graduation. She would admit to honestly hating it. The reason why she was back in Japan right now was the fact her father wanted the Byakushiki data badly; even after three years with her in IS academy they still had not made a third generation IS. However, her family had made plenty of 2nd generation IS suits, which were still being used today. Her selfish father told her over the phone yesterday to get the data by Christmas, otherwise she would be cut off from the family like a bad weed in a bed of roses.

It made her pretty depressed, despite the fact she knew what her extended family thought of her. A worthless daughter only suited to be used for their selfish demands. Sometimes Charl wished she had never been born at least not in this lifetime. Her actual mother might have been able to find someone she actually loved, instead of a man who did nothing to help. Snapping herself out of her depressing thoughts she stopped immediately at the tree Ichika was hiding. She could hear his ragged breath with the crunch of his boots in the snow.

He was already on the move yet again as he jumped out from his hiding place. Ichika devised a plan of attack with the snowball in his hand attempting to surprise Charlotte. When she would be caught off guard by him that would be his chance to peg her with the snowball. Childish as the plan was, he knew it was foolproof he knew everything about Charlotte so there was no way he would fail. That is until his boot hit on to a snow covered rock and tripped descending on to Charl with a big crash.

"Oww Ichika-kun," Charlotte moaned in pain because Ichika's forehead had slammed hard into hers.

"Sorry Charl-chan I tripped on a rock." Ichika apologized his eyes shut from the pain with his hands gripping on to two very squeezable snowballs and squeezed them. This caused a girlish cry from the occupant of the snowballs. At that sound he dared not to open his eyes remembering that sound from before plenty of other times. "Charl-chan.." He came to that realization of where his hands were touching, a blush developing on his face.

"Ichika no ecchi," Charl mumbled sounding not annoyed, but use to this kind of situation with a blush on her face not meeting his gaze. Of all the places his hands could have been why did it have to be her breast? She sometimes wondered if Ichika secretly planned where his hands would accidentally grope.

"Charl-chan i'm not a pervert!" Ichika denied bringing his face closer to her's if that was possible. He was staring directly into her gorgeous amethyst eyes spotting her growing blush and rosy supple pink lips. Her lips were so close to his only a few inches remained in between them. All Ichika wanted to do was seize those pink lips in a kiss.

'_Where did that come from? I like Charlotte just as a friend... don't I_?' He reasoned with himself they were just good close friends right? Of course, that was not entirely true they had a few moments together that contradicted just friends logic. It was a number of things from the hugs they gave each other, to be comfortable around the other even when nude, and to their overall connection with the other they just synced together.

The delectable scent of french vanilla wafted off her lips drew Ichika in. It was now or never being the head fast type of guy he plunged in.

'_I-Ichika i-is trying to k-kiss me? C-can we is it ok? I-I mean it's Ichika-kun! If it's him_-' the rapid stream of thoughts running rampant in her head stopped altogether at the mashing of their lips. It was deep, gentle, and so very warm that lit a fire throughout her body. It set her heart racing like she was free falling in her IS before pulling back up. That kind of feeling almost always made her excited.

Tentatively, she kissed him back unsure of how to do this was she doing it right? Was there a certain technique to kissing? For all her questions she did not get an answer as Ichika withdrew from the kiss shortly afterwards.

"S-Sorry Charlotte I-It was you were so close. My brain stopped-" Ichika could not finish his sentence because Charlotte captured his lips this time in a searing kiss wanting that warmth again.

No! She did not want to hear an apology all she wanted was to kiss him again and again. It was wrong and she knew it, but damn it for once in her life she wanted to be the selfish one.

Ichika was dumbfounded by Charlotte kissing him this time, he expected her to push him off.

That was what girls were supposed to do in this situation right?

Cognitive brain function was slowly leaving Ichika as he returned the kiss. The two kept kissing back and forth for ten whole minutes. He briefly wondered as they kissed what it would be like to run his tongue across those pink lips? To his disappointment Charlotte retreated from the kiss her face, a whole shade of beat red besting a strawberry by comparison.

"Charlotte?" Ichika was confused did he do something wrong? Maybe he was to overeager he heard from Dan that women did not like overeager men.

"I-Ichika your squeezing my breast," she mumbled with a coat of red on her cheeks pointing a shy finger at her chest somehow during the time they kissed. Ichika had managed to snake his hands inside of her coat and was squeezing her breast like a toy. It wouldn't have been a problem if his hands were just on the outside of her coat.

Ichika quickly removed his hands from inside her overcoat standing back up on to his feet. Awkward moments happened to him constantly he believed it was the work of Kami. How else could situations like this happen, unless some divine being just got a kick out of his pain?

"Here Charl let me help you up," that was the least he could do after what he did to her, as he extended his hand out towards her. The blonde thanking him for the assistance taking his hand as she stood up from the snow. Leaving a rather human sized lump in the snow. A blush still on her cheeks she was holding his hand silently reveling in joy at this. Maybe if she kept silent about this than they could possibly hold hands all the way to his home.

"Thank you Ichika," she smiled warmly at him.

"No problem Charl, do you want to head back into town and get some hot chocolate?" Ichika asked noticing the chattering of her teeth. It was a rather cold day even for winter standards.

"U-Umm... sure that would be great," she responded with her teeth chattering from the cold. She brought herself closer into the warmth of him, while still maintaining their handhold. With that said the two close friends made their way back into town.

Thirty minutes passed on by as the two close friends with hands still connected to the other made their way back into town. The walk had been silent because both parties were thinking about the kiss from earlier. It was so tender and felt so right between them, yet they were worried about how the other felt.

'I b_asically took advantage of Charlotte. She's probably mad at me for kissing her and squeezing her chest like that._' Ichika snuck a glance at Charlotte her lips were contorted into a sad frown. He took that in a bad way thinking she was sad about the fact they kissed did he ruin their friendship? He definitely did not want that!

Charlotte was downcast about the fact their kisses did not last longer. She also wondered if those kisses constituted anything between them? Did it affect their friendship in a positive way? Why was it so hard to tell Ichika that she loved him? Back at IS academy they had little moments where the mood was right, but did not risk telling him and ruin their friendship because he may not have felt the same.

"We're here Charlotte," Ichika told her gently squeezing her hand to get her out of her thoughts. In front of them was a small humble looking shop he used to go here as a kid with Chifuyu. They would spend the day drinking hot chocolate together and eating cake.

"O-Oh," Charlotte nodded not looking up to Ichika's eyes she was to enthralled into her thoughts again. Ichika mildly sighed thinking it was his fault going inside the shop. The inside of the shop had a down to earth home feel to it with stockings over the fireplace. He was kind of surprised that no one else was her, but than he recalled that this was a small shop.

Going up to the counter with Charl in hand, Ichika waited for service as he rang the bell on the counter. With that bell rung he did not have to wait long as an old woman came out from the back.

"Ichika my boy how long has it been?" The old woman smiled at seeing one of her actual old customers come to her decrepit shop. It had been three years, since she had any business and was about to sell this shop so she could retire.

"It's been five years about the time I transferred to IS academy."

"That sounds right... Hmm... Ichika is that your girlfriend?" She nodded glad that the boy had one.

"Huh?!" That question pulled Charlotte out of her thoughts and back into reality.

"W-Well Charlotte is a dear friend of mine," Ichika spoke up hastily not wanting the old woman to get the wrong idea. He was on thin ice with basically taking advantage of her, no need for that list to stack any higher. At hearing those words Charlotte frowned releasing Ichika's hand and made her way over to the only table in the shop.

"Oh dear Ichika, I thought you knew better than to hurt a woman's feelings. Especially a woman who is in love with you," the old lady remarked with Ichika rubbing his cheek in a sheepish manner. He didn't believe in those words there was no way that Charlotte could love him. Yeah, he would admit at times back at IS academy where he felt that the mood between them leaned towards beyond affection. Yet he couldn't confess to her how he felt even after graduating IS academy a year ago.

"I'll bring you two some hot chocolate now go and talk to your girlfriend," the old woman returned to the back going to get them hot chocolate. Ichika made his way towards the table where Charlotte was and set across from her. She looked out of it judging by the far off look in her eyes.

'_Charlotte_...' Ichika wondered how he could fix the situation between them. Thinking about it for a few minutes he came to a decision. "Charl-chan hello anyone in there?" He waved his hand in front of her face trying to get her attention. Needless to say it failed Charlotte was still out of it. Maybe a physical touch was needed to arouse the blonde from her mind?

Taking off his gloves he flexed his fingers to rid them of stiffness. When that was through he reached out to grasp Charlotte's glove and removed it. His eyes studied her small hand and the coat of orange fingernail polish. Charlotte must have loved the color orange a lot, gently he placed both of his hands on top of her's and squeezed them. In doing so he brought life back into her beautiful amethyst eyes, as she blinked a few times.

"Ichika-kun?" She questioned confusion evident in her voice. She had been thinking about her situation with Ichika and how their friendship might be able to evolve? Before it would utterly be crushed by her extended family that also was in her mind. She couldn't see a way out of it without hurting the man she loved. That was something Charlotte was not going to do and drag him into her problems yet again.

"Charlotte we need to talk," Ichika stated with a tone that sounded more like a potential break up, rather than an actual talk. Nonetheless the blonde nodded with a light squeeze of her friend's hand. "About our kiss earlier..." He didn't know where to go from there was he supposed to say what does it make us? Or how did you feel about the kiss?

"Here's your tea kids," the old lady from earlier brought them their hot chocolate. Noticing the conflicted look in both young adults offered them advice. "Trust your heart." With that little advice given she went back to the counter. She could see that the both of them had strong feelings for the other, but were naive to the other's feelings.

Ahh young true love it was blind to the ones who were in it, but obvious to everyone else who saw it.

"Charlotte."

"Ichika."

They spoke the other's name at that advice. Of course if they followed their hearts it would lead them to happiness. Nothing could bring about hurt if they were honest with the other.

"Y-You go first Ichika-kun." Charlotte blushed removing her hand from Ichika's grasp and cupped her hot chocolate drinking the warm liquid. It soothed her parch throat and was quite tasty. It reminded her of being with her mother in winter where they would drink milk tea by the fire.

"O-Ok C-Charlotte I-I..." Ichika gulped a lump in his throat repeating in his head 'you can do it!' trying to psyche himself up. Three simple words he could say those words, he said it to Chifuyu all the time when he was little. Charlotte's blush darkened would he say those words her heart clamored to hear?

Unfortunately, the words did not come as Ichika's cell phone rang excusing himself. He pulled out his phone and answered the call Chifuyu being on the other line. They talked for a full twenty minutes leaving Charlotte to drink her cup of hot chocolate. She heard snippets of their conversation mainly yelling on Chifuyu's end. She even heard the woman tell Ichika to nut up or shut up.

When Ichika finished the call he had a flabbergasted look on his face. Probably from that last remark with the nut up or shut up.

"Ichika-kun what's wrong?" Charlotte asked out of concern for him and brought her hands over his. He was noticeably shaking like he had received the worse news of his life. For Ichika it might as well be.

"Chifuyu is not at home..." He mumbled barely being heard by Charlotte who was sitting across him.

"Come again?"

"Chifuyu isn't home. She suddenly left on a flight without telling me a-and I have the house to myself... I have the house to myself for the entire week." He spoke up with a massive blush on his face. Charlotte didn't see the initial problem with that, until it finally clicked in her head. She was going to be staying with Ichika for the whole week alone.

The walk to Ichika's home was nerve wrecking for both parties. Ichika was simultaneously cursing and thanking his sister. He could be with Charlotte for the entire week alone without his sister looming over him. The bad thing was how he would keep certain urges in check.

Charlotte an attractive woman who was an angel in his eyes. Back in IS academy he had the unwanted help of his friends cockblocking him. Boy how he missed IS academy at this moment in time.

Charlotte faired no better she was going to be with Ichika, the two of them alone. This was way worse than being back at IS academy. At least there was a buffer with her friends wanting Ichika too. She never thought she would say this, but she missed the fact her friends were not here pining after Ichika.

When they finally made it to the house, Ichika opened the door in a gentleman manner so Charlotte could walk in first. A small giggle left her lips at that and walked inside thanking him. He followed behind her locking the door noticing Charlotte gaze around the home. Nothing had changed, since she visited a few years ago it was just as she remembered.

"I'll go turn up the heat be back in a minute Charlotte," Ichika excused himself needing some more time to think about his predicament. While he turned around the corner where his room was he checked the thermostat. It read 70 degrees he turned it up to 73 degrees that should do. It wouldn't be that warm or to cold. With that done Ichika went inside his room closing the door to change out of his clothes.

Charlotte after checking out the living room she took off her coat and gloves revealing underneath a purple tight fitting shirt. It was meant for insulating heat, which it did because she had to air out the top of her shirt from the trapped in heat. The shirt made wearing a bra underneath uncomfortable so she did not wear one. This unfortunately meant the outline of her nipples could be seen, but what were the odds Ichika would return so soon.

"Charlotte-chan i'm back do you want me to fix you any food?" Ichika asked returning back into the living room. He took off his coat and gloves in his room only wearing a white polo shirt underneath. It did not leave much to be hidden as his muscled chest could be seen not overly muscular, but had a decent torso. Considering all the IS training and combat he experienced at IS academy. He stopped in his treks at what Charlotte wore behind her coat.

Both individuals couldn't keep their wandering eyes off the other checking each curve of the other. Ichika gnawed on his bottom lip trying his hardest not to be aroused by his close friend. Charlotte had definitely filled out over the years in all the right places. Staring at her for so long made his eyes water yes, he was definitely staring at the body of an angel. If only she wasn't... He stopped those train of thoughts less it lead to a rising in his pants.

Charlotte managed to keep her blush to a minimum red. She didn't think Ichika would have such a well trained body underneath his coat. Sure she saw him in his IS academy uniform, but that actually hid his body. The only time she saw peeks at his body was class beach trips and the occasion he wore shorts and a loose shirt.

Five minutes passed before either of the two could properly restart their brains. With a small cough in his hand Ichika looked into Charlotte's eyes. If he kept his gaze there, instead of roaming then he would be fine. "So Charl-chan what would you like to eat?"

"I'd like your balls... I mean riceballs! Yeah riceballs! Charlotte caught the slip in her words and laughed awkwardly praying he did not hear that. Charlotte was not a lewd girl and she was definitely not imagining what Ichika looked like naked. For him to call out her name over and over, while working her over the table. At those dirty images she blushed dark red covering her cheeks in denial.

"Sure riceballs it is," He smiled externally making his way into the kitchen, but caught the slip in her words. He was not going to call her out on it most likely a slip of the tongue. His inner self imagining what she could do with her tongue as he took out the rice cooker. Those thoughts were not helping to calm his libido at all and he had to shift his pants a few times. Getting a boner from your close female friend was not a good thing.

"Ichika-kun do you need any help?" She asked joining him in the kitchen as he started balling up rice in his hands. She wasn't the type to sit around and do nothing that was not her. Laziness begets laziness she remembered a passage from the bible.

Ichika nodded his head help was appreciated in the kitchen. Chifuyu never helped him in the kitchen his older sister could be quite the lazy one at times. Charlotte smiled going to work balling up rice in her hands. Occasionally here and there their hips bumped to the side in rhythm. After twenty minutes of doing this it became less occasional and more on purpose with either one laughing at the other.

Once they balled up twelve riceballs they placed it in the cooker and waited by the table for it to finish cooking. The two still stood next to the other it was becoming that familiar warm atmosphere again like the ones back at IS academy.

"Charlotte do you want to talk about our kiss?" Ichika asked taking advantage of the comfortable atmosphere he wanted to know what it meant for them. Could they stay friends if he told her his feelings? No that was out of the question, but Ichika could feel they had a more powerful connection than friends. A kiss that intense had to mean something right to set his soul on fire. He looked downwards spotting the red blush on her cheeks did Charlotte feel the same?

"I-Ichika t-that kiss..." she wanted to admit her feelings to him. That kiss was beyond words and when they continued to kiss afterwards. By god all she wanted was for him to continue right there in the snow. Meeting his gaze she tried mouthing out silent words of no and it was nothing. She truly did try, but the look in his eyes those encouraging eyes that made life worth living. The man who gave her hope and someone to believe in.

To trample on that and lie to his face was not in her heart.

No matter how much her brain said it was the right thing to do.

"It was beautiful I loved it."

Ichika was relieved to hear that and brought the French woman into his arms in a tight hug. She loved it! That was the best news possible to hear. The hug genuinely surprised Charlotte who buried her head into the warmth of his chest. The beating of his excited heart made her smile he truly was happy. Wet droplets fell from her cheeks staining Ichika's white shirt. She was so happy she was crying tears of joy.

"Ichika! I-I-" Charlotte raised her voice about to tell him she loved him when two alarms rang. One for the timer on the rice pot as Ichika let her go to attend to the riceballs. Her phone ringing in her pocket as she pulled it out and her happiness turned into sadness at the ID of who it was.

"Yes father?" She whispered into the phone leaving the living room to find a quieter place to talk.

"How do you fair in retrieving the Byakushiki data? You do know what is at stake don't you?" Her father harshly reminded her of what she would lose.

"I know father, b-but I just can't do it. I love him to much to do that." Charlotte was doing her best not to actually cry over the phone. How could her father not understand what she wanted.

"You still have up until Christmas Charlotte. I expect you to get that data or don't come home at all. Do not make the mistake of your foolish mother. She left me to raise you alone, because I did not love her. Your mother was only someone I needed for the night-"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! M-Mother was right to leave you. Your saying my mother was nothing more than comfort?! Mother was the sweetest person in the world." Charlotte snapped in a rage she could handle rude comments about herself, but not about her mom. Her mother embodied the word saint and angel in her eyes. Someone who sacrificed everything to be with a man that didn't love her. Her mother gave up her family to run away and be with the man she thought had loved her. Only to be denied and tossed away to a farm house miles away from the man.

How in the world was that fair?

"Calm down child. You really don't know much about your mother. Did she ever tell you about her past? Oh your mother did indeed get around."

"Stop talking! Just stop talking!" Charlotte screamed into the phone as her father continued on speaking. No child of his would tell him what he can or can't do.

Ichika hearing Charlotte's scream immediately ran out of the kitchen and to where she was. Partially summoning Yukihira into his right hand, ready to take down any intruder that harmed the woman he loved. What he saw instead of a criminal was Charlotte on her knees crying her heart out. Dematerializing Yukihira he went over to Charlotte and pulled her into a hug, hearing the sounds of angry shouting in what he guessed to be French over the phone.

He didn't ask questions as Charlotte clung to him like he was life support. He consoled her just by being there for her lightly rubbing her back in tender circles. Looking down at her phone on the floor the voice still on the other end. Ichika removed one arm from around her to end the call. When that was done Charlotte once again clung to him crying harder into his chest, thanking him in French for his kindness.

After fifteen minutes of crying straight Charlotte merely whimpered. Ichika did not move from his spot saying a gentle word here and there to ease her. Conversation could be discussed later, at the moment he knew she needed someone to lean on. A few minutes passed on by and before Ichika knew it he was cradling in his arms a sleeping Char.

Gently Ichika picked her up bridal-style in his arms going to great length, so her head was elevated into the crux of his shoulder like a pillow. In doing that, a soft smile spread across his face with Charlotte nuzzling into his shoulder for warmth. He carried her into his bedroom so she could rest on his bed.

Well he got her into the bedroom, but the hard part was letting Charlotte go. To phrase it better she was not going to let him go with her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. The end result with Ichika having to lay beside her on his small bed, by no means did he disapprove of it. However, his bed did not offer much room so he was forced to have his arms wrapped around her waist; in what some would say a loving embrace.

Charlotte's face nestled into his chest her warm breath seeping through his shirt; bristling the skin of his flushed chest. To make matters worse or better depends on perspective one of her legs, specifically her knee rubbed against the crotch of his pants. Ichika tried a few times to move his groin away from her restless knee, but that proved fruitless. Apparently, even when asleep the French woman was reluctant on letting a simple part of him go.

"It's no use," It was inevitable Ichika sighed through his nostrils in defeat. When around Charlotte the guy was bound to get a boner. Just going to let be, he decided to get some rest himself. Sleeping was a sure escape from the pleasurable if not unwanted ministrations by his close friend.

Boy oh boy did Ichika learn that day sleep was not the escape he needed.

* * *

The next day onwards until Christmas eve, Charlotte and Ichika skirted around their painfully obvious feelings for the other. It came to a point that Setsura, Ichika's other personality emerged in his IS telling Ichika how much he was in love with Charlotte. Setsura had gotten very fed up with Ichika, she had to watch him back in IS academy bury his feelings for the woman. Then with that year afterwards of hearing him silently lament about not telling Charlotte his feelings.

Some of their main highlights of affection and devotion happened between the 22nd through the 23rd with Ichika coming down with a small cold. The reason for said cold was primarily due to Ichika going out of his way during the din of night to buy Charlotte a new watch. He wanted it to be a surprise for her on Christmas, but the only surprise she got was a sick Ichika on bed rest.

Charlotte admitted to herself it was fun nursing Ichika back to health. She was like his wife during those moments and made him homemade soup. Of course, she was touched by how Ichika went out of his way for her to get the watch. It made her love for him grow even stronger and now it was Christmas Eve with Ichika back to full health.

Currently, the two smitten adults set on the couch together in a loving embrace watching Christmas carols. Ichika was sprawled out on the couch with Charlotte on top of him resting her head on his chest. She was content with him just like this on the couch, her eyes looked downwards at the new golden watch on her left wrist. It was an old humble ticking watch with roman numbers signifying the passage of time.

"Ichika-kun, what do you want for Christmas?" Charlotte asked wanting to know, since the man she loved went out of his way to get her a gift. She may not have enough yen at the moment for an extravagant gift, but that was not going to stop her. Raising her cheek from his comfortable chest to rest her chin on his pectoral muscle. Her amethyst eyes gleaming momentarily to show the conviction in her eyes.

"H-Huh?" Ichika was caught off guard by the question as he looked into those sweet amethyst eyes he had fallen in love with. He briefly thought what it would be like to wake up to those eyes everyday. To have her by his side for the rest of his life. At that thought, a mild blush burned his cheeks. "I-I don't want anything," he responded quickly to keep from saying what he truly wanted.

"No, no, no Ichika has to want something tell me please," she gave him one of her infamous cute pouts bringing her hands up to squeeze his shoulders. She honestly wanted to know it would be unfair if she was the only one to get a gift for Christmas. Ichika caved in to that familiar pout as he brought his hands up to caress her cheeks. That elicited a smile to form on Charl's cute face just what he wanted.

"I want you." He mumbled very quietly so that Charlotte couldn't hear. He was still mildly worried that Charlotte did not share his affections. No matter the HUGE evidence that made his worrying irrelevant on the matter.

"Repeat that?" She couldn't exactly hear it, despite how close they were to each other. She caught the I want, but not the you at the end of his sentence.

"I want Charlotte Dunois..." He was having the toughest time in the world to speak those next words. Although, what he stated was exactly what he wanted. He wanted no! He needed her by his side with an audible gulp he bravely stated the following words. "I want you Charlotte. What I want for Christmas is you."

A pen could have dropped at this very moment and neither one would have moved. Charlotte clearly heard him this time, which is why her entire face took on the darkest shade of red in her life. Did he mean what she thought he meant?

"Y-You w-want m-me?" Charlotte was nothing more than a stuttering mess of words. Speech could not be made only her mind was there, which had a chibi version of herself dying in supreme joy. Her chibi did not stay dead for long as a chibi Ichika resiutated her back to life.

Ichika could actually see the distant look in her eyes, along with a bit of drool on the side of her lip. He was convinced that he broke Charlotte who mumbled words of marriage, kids, and a family. A dream she wanted in life.

"Umm... Charlotte I'll take those words back if you want me too," Ichika tried not to sound sad believing he may have wanted to much. What he got for a reply was positively spine tingling Charlotte squeezed his shoulders tightly shaking her head rapidly she wanted him too, and brought her lips to his in a hungry kiss. For all of Charlotte's shy demeanor and awkwardness she was being quite the dominate one, during the kiss. Going so far as to shove her tongue into his mouth ensnaring his tongue in a wanton manner.

Ichika returned such passion hugging her tighter to him, bringing in their bodies as physically possible while restrained back by clothes. His tongue battling with Charlotte the other trying to show how much they loved the other. Needless to say both were tongue-tied on who was winning, only when the need of air became apparent did they part away.

Both young adults gulping down harsh intakes of air. When Charlotte could effectively breathe again her mouth was assaulted by Ichika's lips. He was not going to waste anymore needless time about thinking, action was best in this situation. One of his hands moved upwards from her spine sending goosebumps down throughout her back. Ichika was relentless in claiming Charlotte's lips again and again each kiss shooting pleasurable dopamine in every nerve in his body. His tongue was nothing more than a wild beast on a rampage, only satiated by capturing the woman he loved for more than four years.

That did not mean Charlotte was submissively taking it. She had loved him for the same amount of years and only expressing it now was the much needed relief she desired. Her fingers dug into the back of his shirt gripping the skin of his back, as her tongue matched his savagery. She was hoisted upwards from their seated position, sitting in his lap now with their respective reproductive organs trying harder than ever to interlock. Cloth separating them from their holy union, mainly their pants.

Ichika, broke away from the kiss five minutes later huffing from their kiss. He was pretty sure at one point Charlotte managed to literally steal his breath away. His body was aching, burning to become one with the woman who he loved for so long. Spine tingling kisses aside it was only a temporary relief, and not the hot shower that he ultimately needed to reach nirvana.

"Ichika-kun, we should stop here. Otherwise, you won't get to have your present tomorrow." Charlotte panted from their breathtaking kisses with one of her hands circling his aibs. She was flustered and hot all over, the only thing that calmed her down from letting Ichika have his way with her was because of the date of today.

"Could I open my present early?" He twirled one of his fingers loosely through her blonde locks. His libido very active, though a small part of him whined afraid of being blue balled.

"N-No." Charlotte was resolute about him having to wait a day, even if her heart was trying to strangle her brain into saying yes. Yeah it was that serious for the French woman who was having the hardest time in the world to get off his lap. Ichika was quite the comfy cushion as she planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Okay, but can I get a peek?" He insisted forming a small defeated puppy dog pout of his own. The girls did it to him back at IS academy so it would have to work. What Ichika did not realize was the fact men could not pull off that pout correctly. No lowering of the eyebrows, no raise of the lips pursed together to give it the small look, and definitely no downwards droop of the eyes with a small tear added to finish the look. Ichika did not know how much work and time it went to form the puppy dog face.

"No and bad puppy Ichika-kun," she lightly scolded him at his failure of the puppy dog look women and girls had used for centuries. She planted a gentle peck on his lips for his efforts though. The sound of the TV in the background going aww, it was on another Christmas carol.

A few hours later on Christmas Eve in the evening, Ichika and Charlotte both were enjoying a peaceful meal together. It was a simple meal of grilled fish and riceballs that they cooked together. The warm peace between them was shattered by Charlotte's phone ringing in her pocket. She brought out her phone looking at the ID before depositing back in her pocket. It was her father and she was not going to be talking to him, after what he said before about her mother.

"Who was it?" Ichika asked it was strange to see Charlotte not answer a call. At his question Charlotte shook her head not wanting to talk about it. No need to ruin their dinner over something insignificant with talking about her father. Ichika shrugged if Charlotte did not want to talk about it, than he was not going to persist.

It was to bad Charlotte's father did not feel the same as he continued to call for the next ten minutes. Charlotte did the next best thing and turned off her phone. Dinner between the two was ultimately halted by her father's face appearing in front of her in a holographic projection. His image being shown through the standby form of her IS, which was around her neck.

"Charlotte we need to talk." Her father's voice rang out in a exasperated tone of voice. His daughter was being a nuisance at this point. She should be happy by the fact he kept calling her and gave her chances to **stay** at home.

"No, we don't. I am not going to take Ichika's Byakushiki data," Charlotte was tired of this back and forth conversation. The only good thing was the fact their conversation was in French. At least this way Ichika would not have to hear her, though he was surprised by her father's sudden intrusion.

"Charlotte listen to me. You don't want to be kicked out of the house where will you go? You only have family to turn to. Just take his data and all will be forgiven. I am only doing this, because I love you," he spoke in a placating tone so she would see reason. He did not understand why she could not do what she was told. It was a simple order nothing more than that.

"No! I don't have family!" Charlotte abruptly stood up from the table slamming her hands down on the table. In doing so the plates on the table shook with Ichika wondering what was going on. Only now did he lament on not taking other language courses at IS academy.

"Family sticks together and supports family! You father are not my family! You didn't support my mother at all. You didn't love her and you don't love me. What kind of father abandons his child only claiming her when she can be of use. Not once did I complain when you subjected me to unbearable tests for IS compatibility..." she went quiet at that part remembering how painful those test were. She did those test, because she loved her father and wanted his approval just once. To see a look of pride in his eyes, instead of regret.

"Charlotte..." he was silent on that matter she spoke the truth about that.

"I-I don't have a family... All I have is my IS a-and.." Her voice was breaking trying to cling to the scraps she had. Tears formed at her eyelids threatening to fall, but she held them back. What else did she have beside her IS? The answer came to her shortly afterwards as a pair of warm arms held her by the waist. The back of her head being buried into a thin shirt. "I-Ichika?" She whispered clasping her hands over his feeling him nod against her shoulder.

"Ichika Orimura..." Her father drawled out his name displeased by how much his daughter was in love with him. It was practically sickening love was just a four letter word to him.

"I have Ichika, I may not have family, but I do have him and I love him." Charlotte reassured herself speaking in japanese this time staring up at him with love and devotion in her eyes. Ichika warmly smiled down at her and kissed her forehead gently. His heart leapt in joy at the words Charlotte spoke she loved him. He was here for her and that was not going to change.

At the revolting sight before her father he closed off the feed disappearing in a flash of blue particles. He couldn't believe that his daughter was making the same mistake as her mother.

"I-Ichika-kun I-I have a lot to tell you-"

"Save it Charl-chan. I didn't understand the conversation, but I heard that you love me." He spoke up interrupting Charlotte who was blushing as she wiped away the tears at the corner of her eyelids. So she had confessed to him, while talking with her father. She wanted to confess him for such a long time, but better late than never.

The question was did Ichika feel the same?

"Charlotte I love you too." He admitted feeling a weight off his shoulders. Finally, he said those three little words after so long. Charlotte spun around in his arms in glee at those words leaning up to capture his lips in a loving mesh of lips. Ichika replied to her kiss by deepening it on the spot. What occurred next was the oh so sweet dance between their tongues, which lit their bellies aflame. It was not about who could prove whose love was stronger, just that their feelings were acknowledged by the other.

Charlotte broke away from the loving kiss absentmindedly tracing her fingers around his neck. She could feel his goosebumps underneath her fingers, eliciting a small giggle from her. A small groan came from Ichika at the feel of her soft fingers he was pudding in her hands.

"Mmm... Charlotte if you keep this up... I'll have Christmas early," he groaned out the words loving the softness of her fingers on his neck. Surprisingly that did not stop Charlotte, in fact she clutched her fingers into the swell of his neck making him groan again.

"Ichika, would you want Christmas early?" Charlotte asked ceasing the clutching of her fingers on his neck. Her half-lidded eyes staring into his half-lidded ones. Her emotions were still jumbled up after talking with her father, but hid it what was on her mind was only him.

Ichika wanted to nod immediately, but he thought about the events of today and her mood. "No... I can wait a few more hours." He shook his head forcing his overactive libido down. Charlotte was in a emotional state that much he could clearly feel. They did have a special connection to the other taking advantage of that was not something he would do. He brought his hands to rub up and down her back gently and kissed the top of her forehead.

Charlotte nodded at those words relaxing her head on to the side of his neck enjoying his sweet touch. _'Ichika-kun is so kind_.' She smiled happily against his neck just enjoying the tender moment with him. This was the man she truly wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

* * *

It was that special time of the year, that only came once a year Christmas. In the Orimura household on that morning the sounds of vibrant passionate love making could be heard all throughout the house.

"I~Ichika!" Charlotte cried out louder than before clenching the muscles in her womanhood around his length. She was getting close to her second release of the day. The two had made their union on his bed in the beginning of the morning. All she could say after her first release was a incoherent babble of words, which took ten minutes for her to come back to her senses.

After that it led to this situation with Charlotte bent over the table with her hands gripping the edges of the table tightly. Digging her nails harshly into grooves of the wood with her legs spread apart nude as the day she was born. Her lover Ichika also nude stood behind her drilling his powerful length inside of her womanhood. She cried out his name over and over as her plump breast smacked against the hard wood of the table. With each one of his thrust it made her knees quake and her loins burn like a wildfire.

"C-Charlotte!" Ichika groaned out her name staving off his own release for a few precious seconds his hands firmly squeezing into the flesh of her plump rear. A sheen of sweat slid down from his chest dropping down on to Charlotte's back. When that drop of cool moisture touched her hot back, she came with a loud cry squeezing his wide girth like a clamp soaking his manhood entirely in her juices. Coming down off her orgasm shortly afterwards she saw her vision go black before screaming out his name again at his steady thrust.

Ichika couldn't hold himself back any longer burying his manhood as deep as he possibly could inside of Charlotte. His whole body stiffened in preparation for his release, his fingers locked into the tender flesh of her rear, and with a heavy almost animalistic groan that sent tingles down Charlotte's back he fired his seed coating her walls entirely in his essence.

"I-Ichika!" She bit down on her lip to muffle the loud cry of her lover's name, as the fire in her belly cooled down at his essence filling her up. Some of his essence leaked out of her and on to the table well, they could always clean it up later. The amount of pleasure coursing through her body was to much, almost blacking out on the table, but kept it together. She held on valiantly to consciousness huffing all the while in doing so. When she felt Ichika's fingers leave her sore rear and his length slide out of her, she turned around already wobbly on her feet to look up at him.

"C-Charlotte do you want to stop?" Ichika asked on his last legs leaning on to her a little with his arms loosely around her waist. He wasn't so spent that he was putting all of his weight on her. It was just that last one took a lot of him and he could see in Charlotte's eyes she was getting exhausted too.

The blonde thought about the question and looked around the living room. They were going to need a place to rest for a little bit. She shook her head at his question not wanting it to end just yet. "Ichika, how about we lie down on the couch?" She poised the question with a small blush wrapping her arms around his neck leaning on to him. Pushing the swell of her breast against his chest, her pink nipples hardened to the max.

Ichika mildly chuckled at the question before nodding finding it both sexy and kind of scary that Charlotte had more endurance than him. The two lovers made their way on stumbling legs towards the couch, which proved to be quite a difficult task. They had to help the other walk taking it one step at a time and when they made on to the couch. Ichika collapsed on his back when he hit the couch with Charlotte landing down on top of him colliding her head on to his chest.

"Oww." They both said at the exact same time okay, they were definitely going to need work on their landings. When the pain subsided Ichika massaged his fingers into Charlotte's hair drawing a small coo from her. He had very good hands and those hands did work her over initially in his bedroom.

"Ichika-kun is so gentle..." She purred with a bashful blush looking up at his face at the smile on his face. It felt incredible to be with the man she had loved for years and to be this intimate together. Ichika said nothing as he continued to massage her golden locks amazed by how soft she constantly kept it. He couldn't be any happier than he was at this moment with her.

They continued to stay like this for twenty minutes lost in their euphoria and love for the other. In those quiet twenty minutes they kissed the other affectionately over and over. Whether it be a simple kiss or the communion of their bodies happiness was clearly seen between them.

Ichika rose upwards into a seated position on the couch with Charlotte on his lap with her legs wrapped around his waist. The tip of his hardened head rubbed in a slow oval tracing her moist lips, which was saturated from the efforts of their love. They had enough strength for one more go together and they planned on making it their best.

"Ichika-kun you can be as rough as you want. Hold nothing back okay," Charlotte rubbed her fingers against his smooth cheeks. Planting soft kisses down the side of his reddened neck, sucking here and there down his neck leaving many hickeys in her wake.

"Okay Charl-chan," that was all the incentive he needed and with one deep thrust; penetrated her wet folds shoving himself into her all the way to the hilt. Charlotte dug her nails into his chest painfully screaming out his name again in pleasure. He wasn't kidding about not holding back and began to thrust savagely inside of her slick slit. With each one of his thrust Charlotte bounced on his lap rocking her hips hardier back and forth to meet up with his thrust, her toes curling at the overwhelming ferocity.

The sounds of flesh slapping against the other reverberated around the living room mixing in passionate screams and lustful groans.

"M~More Ichika-kun! Deeper! I. Am. Yours!" Charlotte cried out his name being taken by surprise when Ichika somehow mustered the strength to stand up off the couch. That had the effect of her sliding up and down his girth like a pogo-stick. And, he was getting the maximum amount of air time allowed by such a position. The pleasure didn't stop there as Ichika pressed her back up against the cold wall trapping her in a sense.

Ichika palmed one of his hands on to Charlotte's plump C cup breast squeezing the mound, tweaking his fingertips on to the bud of her nipple. He brought his lips downwards on to her other nipple capturing the pink bud in his mouth. his wet warm tongue licking against the pink hard pebble, Charlotte moaning out his name louder at this point pushing his head deeper into her breast his name could be heard outside his house. Her moist cavern was being stretched apart at the roughness of his thrust with her back leaving an imprint in the wall, she was so close drool forming at the corners of her lips.

"I~Ichika I a-am s-so close!"

"M-Me too..." His response was muffled by her luscious breast, but still could be heard as he pulled his lips away from her saliva covered nipple. Crashing his lips on to hers the two of them immediately tongue wrestling the other. It was sloppy, raw, with clearly no coordination, but neither one cared it was that animalistic intensity both yearned for and received.

"Ichika!"

"Charlotte!"

They cried out the other's name with their lips mashed together climaxing together at the same time. Charlotte's snatch milking his seed for all it was worth riding out their passionate climax together with Ichika bucking his hips in tandem at her movements. Strength left Ichika's body as his legs gave out underneath him and collapsed to the floor. He kept Charlotte from getting hurt to bad by pressing her deeper into his chest just before his legs gave out.

"Ichika-kun... I love you... Merry Christmas..." Charlotte gave him one of the most loving smiles in his entire life. Her brain overloaded by the pleasure she received blacking out from it all with that same smile on her face.

"Merry Christmas to you Charlotte, I love you too." Ichika managed to say fairing no better than Charlotte he was beyond spent. He laid his head on to her breast using them as a pillow falling asleep.

It was the best Christmas ever, until Ichika found out that Chifuyu had heard their love making outside the door catching the tail end of it.

* * *

**Epilogue**: Eight years later in a simple looking house that overlooked a beach. A woman with blonde hair that reached down to her waist, set in a chair reading a book to her eight year old daughter. Her daughter had characteristics from both her and her husband, while her daughter mostly resembled her with her blonde hair and facial features. She had her husband's lovely brown eyes that always brought a smile to her face.

"And they lived happily ever after. Wasn't that a good story Laura?" The mother asked her daughter only realizing now that her daughter had fallen asleep. The mother closed the book placing it next to a shelf of books she had. Picking up her daughter into her arms she carried Laura into her bedroom placing the girl down on the bed and covered her up with a blanket. She lightly brushed a few strands of hair out of her daughter's face remembering why she called her daughter that name.

It was out of the memory of her deceased sister and best friend Laura Bodewig. She had lost her life fighting in a war, ever since the Alaska treaty dissolved seven years ago. Only now was the war coming to a halt, which was also the reason why her husband was away. She rubbed her stomach in a small circle, a noticeable bump could be seen from her dress, she was four months pregnant and today her husband was coming home.

At the sound of the doorbell ringing she went downstairs with her orange necklace swaying on her neck. Coming at the stop of the door she slowly opened the door with her left hand smiling down at the silver ring on her ring finger. She had gotten married and had kids her dream had come true.

"I'm home Charl-chan." A familiar warm voice smiled bringing his wife into a hug planting a gentle peck on her lips. He felt the bump on her stomach against his stomach and his smile grew even more.

"Welcome home Ichika-kun." Charlotte smiled happily showing him that smile he had fallen in love with for many years, as she rested her head on his shoulder, glad that he came home herself crying tears of joy. She had lost the support of her family years ago, but had gained the most amazing husband in the entire world Ichika Orimura.

* * *

**Thus ends winter affections with Charlotte and Ichika. Decided to do an epilogue to answer the question that Charlotte did obtain her happiness**.


End file.
